Jacob The Protector
by IndianFeather1994
Summary: Edward left Bella in NM and never came back. The thing is she was already pregnant with Renesmee. Jake stood by Bella but Bella of course didn’t survive…or did she? Years later when Edward comes back, will he find that 6 years later is 6 years too late?
1. I Could Never Hate You

**Full Summary: **

**Jacob The Protector **

Edward left Bella in New Moon and never came back. The thing is she was already pregnant with Renesmee. Renesmee Carlie Swan, that is. The pregnancy is still abnormal, but without the Cullens, will Bella survive? After a tragic September 10th, when Jacob's heart is shattered, his life will change forever. Years later, after giving everything for Bella and her daughter, when Edward and the Cullens come back into the picture, will they find that six years later is six years too late?

Find out!

* * *

_A/N: Hey! This is my first story on this site so I hope you like it! This story starts out in the time of New Moon but goes in a different direction. Therefore, there are a few things I need to explain. For starters, Edward left in July, not September. Bella is still 17. The characters are a little out of character because of the different circumstances. Part of what makes a person is what they've been through and in this story each character goes through different things so don't be upset or surprised if they are OOC because you've been warned. ;) I would like to thank my sister, NarnianPrincess1992, for encouraging me to post this story or any story for that matter. You're the best!_

_So anyway, like I said, it's my first fan fic story so please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter one: I Could Never Hate You **

**Jacob's POV.**

Bella, my best friend, was heartbroken. That Edward Cullen left her and even though she's been hanging out with me for the last month, she can't hide the fact that she will never be the same. I want to be more for her than he could have ever been. But she won't let me in.

"Jake, why are you looking at me?" she asked as she noticed my staring.

"Sorry." was all I said as I looked away.

There was a moment of silence as I tried to focus and she toyed with one of the screwdrivers where the mood changed. It was almost as if the room suddenly got dimmer or something. Then she spoke.

"I don't think I'm going to get to ride these when we're done." she whispered as I continued to work on one of the bikes she had shown up with a month ago.

"What do you mean? Why not?" I asked.

"Jacob," she whispered. That wasn't good. She never called me that anymore.

I stopped and looked at her. "What is it Bells?" I asked. I was worried. This didn't sound good and the look on her face only enforced that notion. She looked sad and scared. Tears were starting to form in her beautiful brown eyes. I stood up and went over to her. I was taller than her so now she had to look up at me. But she didn't. She just looked at her feet.

"Bella, what is it? What's the matter?" I asked as I took her hand.

"I'm…" she stopped. I waited patiently for her to continue. My heart and her heart were both racing. I didn't even think about how strange it was that I could hear her heartbeat. I was too focused on her. I loved her and I wanted her to be okay. "I don't think I can do this alone." she whispered as the first tear fell from her eye.

I wiped it away and got her to look at me by gently bringing her chin up. She tried not to look me in the eyes but eventually, she had to.

"You aren't alone. Now what is it?" I asked as I wiped another tear away.

"You say that now, but in a few minutes, you're going to hate Me." she cried.

"Hate you? Bella I could never hate you." I said as I shook my head.

"Jacob I'm pregnant." she choked out before I could continue to say what I was planning on saying next. _I love you. _

I stared at her for a minute as I processed what she said.

"My dad is going to kill Me." she said finally.

"Kill you? He should kill Cullen!" I said loudly. I was angry, but not at her, at him for leaving her with this sort of responsibility. "Is that why he left?" I asked.

Then Bella burst into tears.

"It's not his fault. He didn't know. I didn't know. And Charlie can't kill him." she sobbed.

"Bella I'm sorry." I breathed as I pulled her into a hug.

"You…you don't hate me?" she asked as I felt her tears fall onto my shirt.

"I told you, I could never hate you." I said. "I keep my promises. I will never hurt you like that. I'm not going anywhere." I said. She held tighter to me at that. "It's going to be okay. You're going to be okay. I'll make sure of that." I whispered.

"Jake, you really are my best friend." she said into my chest.

"You're my best friend too." I said.

"But I haven't been a good friend to you." she said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I pulled away to look at her. "You've been my best friend ever since we were little." I said.

"Yeah, but I forgot about you when I went back to phoenix." she said.

I knew that. I had known that for years. But that didn't matter to me anymore. I couldn't be mad at her. I just couldn't.

"I don't care." I said. This shocked her.

"You…you don't care?" she asked. I shook my head 'no'. She stared at me for a minute in thought and then she looked scared again.

"How am I going to tell Charlie? And my mom is going to freak." she said as she ran her fingers through her hair and walked around a little bit. As she did so, I got a good look at her. She had on baggy clothes and black. I couldn't help but wonder how long she had been hiding this from everyone.

"Bella how long have you known?" I asked as she paced around. She stopped and looked at me.

"I found out the week after he left." she said. I thought for a minute. I didn't know much about this sort of thing, but that would mean she would only be around a month pregnant or something like that. But now that I looked at her closely, from what I could tell, she looked more like she was three to four months.

"So how long have you been…?" I didn't want to finish that sentence. And I could tell she didn't want me to either.

"I guess a month and a few days." she said. I grimaced at the fact that what she said meant that he slept with her and then left.

"But that doesn't sound right." I said.

She looked at me. "Are you saying I don't know when I got pregnant? I do know when. It was the only time I've ever…you know." she said as she gestured with her hand. I'm not entirely sure what the gesturing was for, but I understood what she meant and nodded. "And that was a few days before he left. We didn't plan it. It happened in his Volvo." she said.

I didn't need to know _that _much about it but I couldn't change what I knew now.

"All I'm saying, is you look…" I wish I had thought better of that sentence before I opened my big mouth but it was too late.

"Like what? Like what Jake?" she cried. I had never seen her be that emotional. Bella didn't show much emotion. She must have been scared out of her mind.

"You don't look like you're a month and a few days…" I still couldn't say it.

"You don't think I know that? I know this isn't normal." she said as she sat down. "But nothing of Edward Cullen's is normal. Why should his child be any different?" she said as she put her face in her hands.

"It's going to be okay." I said as I sat next to her.

_How did I get into this? Why am I still her friend? _I wondered but I knew that I was her friend because I loved her.

"I'm sorry I used you Jake." she whispered.

"Used me?" I asked as she looked at me.

"I knew that I was before I brought the bikes. I needed somewhere to go so Charlie wouldn't notice. I thought that you would be the perfect one to run to but now I've gotten you into my mess." she said as she wiped her tears away.

"You know I'm you're friend, right?" I asked. She nodded as another tear ran down her cheek. "Good, then believe me when I say that I'm glad you came here. You can use me anytime. And I don't mind being in your mess because I'm your friend and I love you."

She just stared at me. She was still scared but she had a look of relief in her eyes as she thought about what I had just said.

"Thank you Jake." she whispered.

"Anytime." I said. Then she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug as more tears came.

I don't know why I hadn't noticed her stomach being bigger than normal all the other times she hugged me hello or goodbye. Maybe I did but I just didn't want to believe it. I'm not sure.

We spent the rest of that day planning how to tell Charlie. I told her I would go with her to tell him but she said she didn't want me to get shot. I knew he wouldn't shoot me but Bella seemed to think he would. Even if I wasn't the father, she felt that he would shoot anyone who was in the line of fire. I finally caved and said that she could tell him on her own even though I thought it was a bad idea. I wanted to be there for her. But Bella didn't want me there. Of course, I had a hard time believing that because when we hugged goodbye right before she left to go tell Charlie, she wouldn't let go.

"Okay, you know what? I don't care what you say you want, I'm going." I said after the third time of trying to pull away.

"No, no I can do this." she said as she released.

"Bella, who are you trying to convince, me or you?" I asked with a small laugh.

"Me." she mumbled but I understood it. "I'll call you if I need you and when I tell him I'm sure I'll need to talk to you after." she said.

"Charlie is a good guy. He'll understand." I assured her.

"You really think so?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

_Nope. Not at all. _

"I'm sure he'll understand." okay, so I lied. What would you have done?

"Because all I can see him understanding is that Edward Cullen had sex with his daughter and got her pregnant and then left." she mumbled so fast I barely got it all. Unfortunately though, I caught every word. I didn't like the thought she just put in my head but I ignored the urge to grimace.

"It will all be fine." I whispered. "Don't worry." I said as I kissed her forehead. "I'll make sure you're okay." She nodded.

When she got in her truck and drove away, I felt the worry of what might happen once she told him creep up on me.

_What if he sends her to live with her mom in Jacksonville? _

I didn't like that thought at all. I felt as if I had just gotten my best friend back. I didn't want to lose her again.

I sighed with anxiety as I trudged through the wet grass, back to my house, hoping that it would all work out like I'd said it would. I walked in to find my dad looking at me with a look on his face I had never seen before. I stopped, a little frightened by it and just looked at him.

We stood there for minutes and then he finally spoke. "Is she going to tell Charlie?"

I was shocked. He knew.

"You, you knew?" I asked.

_How could he know and I not know? I am the one who has spent the last month with her._

He sighed. "Son, you can't hide something like this from me." he said as he wheeled towards me. "Why didn't you go with her?" he then asked.

_Wait…he doesn't think that I… _

"And why didn't you tell me?" he asked. He was getting angry, I could tell. I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off. "I don't even want to know how this happened." he said as he shook his head.

"Me either." I mumbled but he ignored it.

"And of course Charlie is going to blame me because the two of you were under my supervision for this past month. Wait, is that why Edward left? Because you got her pregnant?" he asked.

"Dad," I began.

"I don't want to know." he said before I could tell him what he really _needed_ to know. "I don't think you see the gravity of this. Charlie has a gun. He could kill you. In fact, I think he will kill you, and I might just let him. Great, my best friend is going to kill my only son. Jacob, I thought you were smarter than this." he said with a disappointed look.

"I am dad," I began but once again I was cut off.

"Then how do you explain this?" he yelled.

"Dad, will you listen to me?" I yelled back.

"Do I want to hear what you have to say?" he asked. I sighed and nodded. "Fine, but I don't want details." he said as he pointed at me. I scowled at the thought of giving my dad details. Not that I had any details to give. The thought was just disturbing.

"Dad, it-" for the fourth time, I was interrupted. But this time, it wasn't from my dad. It was Quil and Embry coming into the house. They were my two best friends from school.

"Hey Black." Quil said as he went into the kitchen.

Dad and I just looked at each other and I gave him a pleading look.

_If he tells my two best friends that I got a girl pregnant, - make that the chief of police's daughter pregnant - then I'm going to kill myself. _I thought.

He sighed and then we looked to Quil.

"Hey," was all I said.

Quil and Embry gave each other a quick glance and then looked back to me.

"What's up?" Embry asked as he grabbed a coke from the fridge. Honestly, they made my home their home and I did the same with their houses.

"Nothing." I lied. Then I looked at my dad and he gave me a 'we'll finish this later' look.

I sighed and walked out of the house. I was a little upset that he thought I would be that stupid. Quil followed and Embry wasn't far behind.

"You and your dad having a fight or something?" he asked as he caught up to me and Quil.

"Um…no…just a misunderstanding." I said without looking at them. I knew they weren't going to leave it at that. They never had left anything with just a one sentence explanation. They wanted details and I was _not _giving them any today.

"And?" they both asked together.

"And he won't let me explain." was all I said. Then I went into the garage. Of course they followed me.

"Well what did you do?" Quil asked.

"Nothing. _I _did nothing." I said. Emphasizing the '_I' _probably wasn't such a good idea.

"Well then who did?" Embry asked. I didn't even want to think about _who did._

"Who cares? The point is I didn't do it." I said.

"Do what?" Quil asked. Now that, I _really _didn't want to think about.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said.

"Why not?" Quil asked. I wanted to scream.

"Because I'm not in the mood to talk about it." I said.

I watched as Embry gave Quil a look out of the corner of my eye. It was a warning look. It was the 'shut up' look and I was grateful for it. I didn't really think about how weird it was that I could catch that sort of thing, but I guess I was too upset.

I sighed. I didn't come in here to work on anything. Just to get away from them. But they followed and now I had to look like I came in here for something. So I went to my tool box and grabbed a wrench.

_I might as well fix the sink in the kitchen. Maybe that will make my dad happier…Yeah right. _I thought as I rolled my eyes.

They followed me out of the garage and back into my house. Dad watched me as I walked to the sink and I glanced at him for a brief second.

"Well we just dropped by to see if you wanted to go hang out for a while but I guess-"

"Jacob can't go out today." My dad cut Embry off. I looked up at them and then back at the sink. I wasn't going to pretend that this wasn't a big deal because it was. It just wasn't _as_ _big _as my dad was thinking it was. It wasn't my baby, but it was my best friend.

"Okay then. We'll just go then. See ya Jake." Embry said as he pulled Quil to the door.

"Don't count on it." Dad said as they left.

Embry gave me a look as if to say 'I don't know what you did, but it must be bad' and with that, I wanted to scream again.

"Bye." Quil said as they left.

"Bye guys." I said.

Once they were gone, I looked back to the sink. I was not about to look at my dad. For two reasons.

One; I was scared to see the look on his face.

And two; I was really angry at the fact that he would assume that I would be so dumb and not respect Bella enough to do things right. He knew me. I wasn't like that. And if I had been the one who shared the responsibility of the baby, there would be no way in hell I would let her go tell Charlie without me and I would have told my dad the day I found out.

"Are you just going to pretend that this isn't happening?" my dad asked.

I sighed.

"I'm not pretending anything." was all I said.

He came over to me in the kitchen and looked at me. I still wouldn't look at him.

"Jacob Ephraim Black, if you don't look at me right now, then you're grounded and I'm sending you to military school." he said.

I looked at him and asked. "Well which is it?" He looked at me. "You can't do both. Either I go to military school, or I'm grounded. So which is it?" I asked again.

He glared at me. "I don't like your attitude." he said in a loud voice.

"Well I think I have the right to be a little mad dad." I said boldly.

"If I weren't in this chair, I'd smack you." he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, you haven't let me explain." I said.

"Well alright then, explain." he said.

Finally, he was ready to listen to me, and while I was angry at him not giving me that chance earlier, or the benefit of the doubt for that matter, I knew what I had to say first.

The one thing he deserved to know the most.

"It isn't mine."

He looked confused.

"But you and her have been inseparable." he said.

"I'm her friend, dad. Nothing more. It's Edward Cullen's." I said.

"Cullen's!" he yelled, disbelief crossing his face as he said the name.

I walked over to the couch and sat down.

"But that isn't possible." he then said.

I looked at him. "Dad, it's anything but _impossible_." I said.

He rolled over and searched my eyes, trying to figure out if I was lying. I just stared at him, knowing that he wouldn't find a hint of deception.

"It isn't yours." he said in a softer tone, finally coming to this realization.

I shook my head slowly.

"It's Cullen's."

I nodded, my fists tightening at the thought.

Something in his eyes turned sad, or afraid, for a reason I couldn't even begin to understand, and then he sighed.

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. But I'm happy you didn't do something that you might regret later." he said, rolling away from me.

I thought one thing and one thing only.

_I wouldn't regret it. _

* * *

_I really hope you enjoyed my first chapter. Please let me know what you think in a review. I would really appreciate it. _

**God bless!**


	2. As Strong As A Human Can Be

A/N: Hello everybody! I decided to update early because of all the great reviews I got. Thanks so much to my sister NarnianPrincess1992, my friend Confessed, CherylHoneyBaby and guildam595 for your support! And also thank you to everyone who added me or my story to their favorites/alerts.

So, here is chapter two! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and then some.

* * *

**Chapter Two: As Strong As A Human Can Be**

**Bella's POV.**

I left Jake's house and drove home slowly. There was no rush. I was going to take my sweet time going home. Because I knew that the sooner I got home, the sooner I had to tell Charlie. And I wasn't sure how he was going to take it.

I knew that the pregnancy wasn't normal. It was going way too fast to be normal. I looked like I was close to my second trimester but I had only been pregnant for a little over a month. I knew it was because of the father. Edward being a vampire had to be the cause. But I wondered what that meant exactly. If the pregnancy was abnormal, wouldn't that mean that the birth would be too? Maybe that was just a strange thought that popped into my head. Then again, maybe not.

I turned into our neighborhood knowing that it was the beginning of the end. In other words, I drove slow. I was scared to death that I might get sent back to live with my mom in Jacksonville. I know it was foolish, but I still had a hope inside me that Edward might come back to me………to _us. _I think I was more afraid of him shipping me back to my mom then I was of him killing me. But that thought lingered in my mind too.

I walked into the house and found that my dad, Charlie, was watching TV as usual. "Hey dad." I said.

"Hey Bells." he said.

_I really wish he hadn't called me that. _I thought as I went into the kitchen. I started dinner in hope that if I fed him first, then maybe when I told him, he would either be too full to kill me, or at least not irritable from hunger. I sighed as I looked into the fridge for something to cook. It was in times like these, I really wish I had dropped by the store to pick up his favorite. I grabbed something and put it on the stove. _This isn't going to be pleasant. _

"So how was your day?" he asked as he came into the kitchen where I was.

"Okay, I guess. I hung out with Jacob and helped him with something." I said. _Completely the truth. Just not all of it. _I thought. I hadn't let Charlie know about the bikes.

"With what?" he asked.

_Okay, I guess mentioning that I helped him with something was a bad idea. _

"Um…it's a secret…yeah." I said as I started fixing a salad.

"A secret?" he asked.

"Um……yeah." I said. _It is. _

"A surprise?" he asked.

_Definitely going to be a surprise. _

"Yeah, yeah I guess you could say that." I said.

"Okay," he said as he sat down at the table.

I continued to fix the salad without either of us saying a word. I kept my back turned to him so he couldn't see my face that was probably giving every secret I had in me away at the moment. I thought about Jacob and how he took it. He took it well. But even he was angry. Charlie shouldn't be overlooked in that category. He had his moments where he was angry. _Very_ angry. Just not ever with me. But I knew that he was already furious with Edward.

_Edward.__This never would have happened if Edward hadn't been so damn attractive. Why was I so stupid? _I wondered as I put the salad on the table, without looking at Charlie, and went back to the stove. I went and got some pasta to put in the boiling water I had put on the stove. I stirred the pasta slowly, hoping it would buy me some time in some strange way. As if stirring the pasta as slow as possible would slow time down or even back it up.

I stared at the boiling water, wondering what it might be like to get burned. I had been numb for so long, I wondered if I would even feel it. That was a thought I didn't see coming. It almost frightened me to think that I wanted to inflict pain on myself just to feel something other than the hole in my chest.

_I _wasn't the one who deserved pain. _Edward._ I thought again. _No wait……he doesn't deserve pain. He's the one I love. And he didn't know about the baby when he left. It's not his fault I'm going through this. What am I thinking? _I had no idea what was going on with me. My thoughts were scattered and I couldn't focus.

Then I looked at the scar on my wrist. _If he was going to leave me, why not leave me then? _I wondered as I remembered James' attack. I flinched at the memory and then wondered, _Why not let me die? Or be turned? Why leave me in this fragile state? He never loved me. _At that moment I felt anger. He left me with nothing. He took everything including my heart with him.

_But he did leave this baby. _I had to hold onto that thought as I placed my palm to my stomach for only a few seconds. _And what little of a heart I have left, I'm going to use to love this baby………my baby. _I had been in thought for probably around fifteen minutes without realizing it. The pasta was almost done. Now it was time to heat up the tomato sauce. We were having spaghetti tonight. But I wasn't hungry.

I glanced at Charlie and noticed he was eyeing me with concern on his face. _Crap, he's on to me. _I thought in a panic but then I realized that I was probably overreacting. Then again, as I have already said, I looked well into the pregnancy so he probably did know something and I was a fool to believe otherwise.

We ate in silence and it was awkward.

"Bells, what's wrong?" he asked as I got up to clear the table.

I stopped and looked at him for a few seconds and then went to the sink with the plates.

_I'm starting to regret not taking Jake up on his offer to help me tell him. _I thought.

"Bella," he said.

"Nothing's……wrong." I said carefully. But I didn't believe that. Everything felt wrong. Edward should have been the one insisting that he help me tell Charlie. Not my best friend. Jacob really was my best friend and I knew he would never leave me like Edward did. He would be there for me. He would do anything for me. I could see it in his eyes. I didn't deserve it at all. I didn't deserve Jake at all. And I guess I never deserved Edward either. _Edward._

I was brought out of my thoughts when Charlie put his cup down on the table and sighed.

"Well something's going on." he said as he got up and came over to me. I didn't look at him. I couldn't.

_Okay, you can do this. Jacob told you that it would be fine. He wouldn't lie. But how would he know? Don't ask yourself that right now. Just tell Charlie the truth. You are an idiot………Even if he kicks you out, you still have Jake. Now tell him. _I thought all of this while he stared at me with a concerned eye.

"Bella, tell me what's the matter." he said.

I thought for a few minutes on how exactly I should put the words. This was no easy task as I couldn't focus at all. Then finally, I just bit the bullet.

"Dad, I made a stupid and reckless decision a while back." I said as I felt the tears on their way.

"Well what was it?" he asked.

_You don't want to know. _

"You're going to hate me." I said.

I thought that about Jake, but I _knew _that about Charlie.

"Bells, I promise I won't hate you." he said.

I looked up at him and something in my eyes must have shown him that what I had been hiding was very bad and serious.

"Bella." he said.

"Dad, I'm pregnant." I said quietly. I couldn't say it any louder with him.

His face went to confusion and then anger but more sadness than anything.

"How long have you known?" he asked after he recovered enough to be able to talk.

I took a deep breath. "There's something you should know before I get to that." I said as I sat down at the table.

"It isn't Jacob's, is it?" he asked.

_Why did he sound hopeful? _I wondered.

I shook my head 'no' and his face went back to anger.

"So then it's Edward's." he said. I nodded.

"That's what I need to talk to you about. Edward." I said.

"That's why he left. Isn't it?" he asked.

_Why does everybody think that? _

"Well no, I don't…I don't think so." I said. But for the first time, I wondered that myself. Alice _could _see the future so if she _had _seen this coming, it was highly possible. But I didn't want to think about it like that.

"I'll kill him! I'll hunt his scrawny ass down and kill him myself!" he yelled as he started to pace.

"Dad, you can't kill him." I said.

"Oh yes I can." he said as he shook his head.

"No, you really can't." I said as I looked at the floor.

"Just watch me!" he said.

"Dad, you literally _can't_." I said as I looked up to him.

_He seriously can't. It isn't possible. _

He stopped. "Bella, I know you loved him, but---"

"Love him. I still love him dad." I said as I looked back to the floor.

He sighed. "Well I don't." he said as he started to pace again.

He just didn't get it. Edward was a vampire. Vampires can't die.

"But dad, I need to tell you something about Edward." I said.

"What?" he asked as he glanced at his riffle in the other room. I knew he was thinking about killing Edward. That didn't worry me though. Edward couldn't die. And he couldn't be found anyway.

"He's……different." I said.

_Okay, so I won't tell him just yet. I'm not even sure if I should. Although if the baby is a vampire too, that could be hard to explain. I can see it now...... _

_**"Bella!" "Yeah dad?" I'd ask on my way down the stairs. "Why is your daughter biting me?!?!?" "Um….." **_

"Different?" Charlie asked, taking me out of my thoughts.

"Hmmm?" I asked as I shook my head a bit.

"Bella? Are you okay?" he asked. He suddenly looked worried and sympathetic. All traces of anger were gone.

I nodded but not even I was convinced.

"I'm just going to go up to my room, if that's okay." I said as I got up.

Without expecting it, he pulled me into a hug and I cried without thinking. I knew he was mad at me, but he was more concerned than anything at the moment. It was nice to know that he didn't want to kill me.

I felt relief and then I felt fear of what the baby might be. What if it _was _more like Edward? How would I raise a vampire baby? That thought had never fully crossed my mind until that moment. I wasn't sure if I could raise a vampire baby. But I knew that now was not the time to think about it.

I let Charlie think that I had been hiding it for longer than I had even known about it. How else would I explain me looking farther along than I really was?

I went to sleep that night, tired, relieved, angry, upset, lonely, afraid, worried, anxious, feeling betrayed by Edward, and sad. I was an emotional wreck.

But there was one emotion that felt like I shouldn't be feeling. But I couldn't help it. I was happy. I had a reason to live now. It wasn't Edward. But it was his child. And it was my child. It was something amazing and it was mine. I felt a connection to it. I needed to be strong for this baby.

As strong as a human could be.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter and Charlie's reaction._

_God bless!_


	3. Did You Have Anything To Do With That?

A/N: Okay, so let me just start with I am so sorry for not updating sooner. We have had a lot going on. Unfortunately, a friend of the family passed away and we had to go to the funeral. Everything has pretty much been a blur after that. I've been meaning to update for a while now, but I just haven't been able to. But don't worry Confessed, no Fanfiction syndrome here. ;) I'm back. But I have some bad/good news. Good for me and good for you later. I am going on vacation later this week so I might not be able to update for a week. So that's the bad news. But the good news is that I'm going to the beach and the beach always inspires me to be creative. (especially when it comes to writing) So I will probably be able to update as soon as I get back. :)

Once again, I'm sorry for not updating sooner but hopefully things will settle down now. So yeah, here is the third chapter to Jacob The Protector. I hope you enjoy, and please review!

**Chapter Three: "Did You Ha-Have Anything To Um...Do With That?"**

**Bella's POV.**

I was with Jake in his garage. It had been a week since I told him and Charlie but my stomach looked as if it had been a month. I was starting to get scared.

I was sitting on the tool box while I watched him work on one of the bikes that I knew I would not be able to ride. But I still liked the thought and I loved spending time with Jake. I felt like I needed him. I did need him. I couldn't quite explain it, but something in me couldn't survive without him. He was my rock. My solid ground where I knew I wouldn't fall because he wouldn't let me. If I was with him, I was safe.

We were talking about nothing when the garage door opened and I was shocked to see two boys around Jake's age standing there.

"Great." Jake mumbled as he glanced up at them. He was being sarcastic and I had no idea why. I was guessing that he either didn't want them to meet me, or me to meet them. Either way, he didn't want to see them.

They both looked to Jake and then one of them noticed me. Then he noticed I was pregnant. He then pulled on his buddy's sleeve to get him to look at me. The buddy looked to him, then followed his gaze to me and looked confused. Then his eyes fell to my stomach and widened. This wasn't good. They both stared at me in shock.

"Hey Quil, Embry." Jake said, nonchalantly. One of them looked from me, to him and then back to me while the other one just stared with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Bella, this is Embry and Quil. Guys, this is Bella." he said as he stood up to get another tool. I handed it to him as I gave him a glance that said, 'this is uncomfortable'. He gave a small nod in agreement with my look and then looked to them. "What's up?" he asked. We both knew what they were thinking. But he didn't seem to care.

They just looked from me to him. Then, one of them finally regained the ability to speak. Assuming he had it in the first place.

"Um…Jake, can we uh…um…talk to you for a sec-second?" he asked.

Jake looked to me for permission and I nodded. I don't know why he felt like he had to ask, but I thought it was sweet.

I smiled a bit as he said, "Sure, sure." then he followed them out and I waited for him to return.

**Jake's POV.**

I knew what they were thinking. It wasn't hard to guess. Of course they, like my dad, would assume that _I _was the father of Bella's baby. Charlie had also asked her if I was and that wasn't surprising to me. We _had _spent a lot of time together after all. Although, I must admit, I _was _surprised when Bella said he sounded hopeful.

I hadn't told my friends about Bella because I didn't want them to try and be nice to her and make her feel uncomfortable. I knew that they meant well but sometimes they said stuff that was just………a bit blunt. And I use, 'a bit' loosely. But when Embry and Quil walked in and Quil spotted Bella and then got Embry's attention off of me and onto her, I knew what was coming.

After a few awkward minutes---that felt more like hours---of them gawking at her, Embry finally recovered enough to say something.

"Um…Jake, can we uh…um…talk to you for a sec-second?" I was shocked he got that much out.

I looked to Bella, not wanting to leave her alone, for permission. If she didn't want me to step out, even for only a few minutes, I wouldn't. I knew that when she was alone she got depressed. And I felt like I needed to be with her. As strange as this might sound, I actually had the need to be close to her. If I wasn't I almost felt physical pain.

She nodded her approval and I gave her a small smile as I said, "Sure, sure." then I looked back to her as I followed them. They led me out of the garage and closed the door.

"Jake is she……you know," Quil asked in a whisper.

"No, what?" I asked. I loved to mess with them.

Quil gave me a pleading look as if to beg me not to make him say it. Embry looked mad.

"Jake, you know exactly what he's asking." he said. I couldn't help but laugh a little. After all, this was the third time someone assumed that I was the father and it was starting to become humorous. And I knew that with these two, I could have a little fun. Dad and Charlie were not the people to play with. But Embry and Quil………I knew that they would do the same thing to me.

"Okay, fine, _I'll_ ask it then." Embry said. "Is she……well she is………she looks……" I raised my eyebrows at him. He was having more trouble than Quil. "…okay correct me if I'm wrong. That girl in there………she is pregnant right?" he finally asked.

"Oh, is she pregnant? Yes." I said. They both looked at each other and then back to me.

"Well, um……is she…um…I mean are you the……um……" poor Embry, I almost felt bad for him.

"What he's trying to ask is………did you ha-have anything to um...do with that?" Quil asked with difficulty.

"Yeah, i-is this what Billy was upset with you about a week ago?" Embry asked.

"Yes, that's what he was upset with me about, but I told you, just like I told him, I had nothing to do with it. Remember?" I said in a whisper, not wanting Bella to hear. They both nodded.

"So it isn't…" Embry said as he gestured with his hand towards the garage. I shook my head 'no'. They both gave a sigh of relief.

"Good." Quil said.

"Yeah, I would hope that if it were, you would have told us." Embry said.

"That's why you're relieved? Because you thought that I was hiding a big secret when it turns out I didn't have one? Not because I could have been a father." I said.

They looked at each other again and then nodded.

"Yep, pretty much." Quil said.

"Basically." Embry added.

I laughed and said, "Come on, I don't want Bella to get lonely." They looked at me funny. "She doesn't like to be alone." I explained.

"Oh, okay, cool." Embry said.

"Is that because she's………? because I've heard that women get a little crazy while they're………you know." Quil said quietly.

"Not exactly. And just for future conversations, you might want to steer away from that sort of thinking. Bella's just Bella. Try not to treat her differently than you would………Rachel." I said.

"Rachel? But……we're mean to Rachel." Embry said.

"Okay, not Rachel. Me. Treat her like you would treat me." I said.

"But………we're pretty mean to you too." Quil said.

"Okay then." I sighed. "Treat her like you would a regular person. But nicer than a regular person. Treat her…like………ugh…just be nice to her. Really nice. And don't make jokes around her." I said.

"Can I ask why?" Embry asked.

"Because you aren't funny." I said.

"That's one man's opinion." Embry said with a shrug of his shoulders. I shook my head and laughed a little.

"Come on." I said as I shoved Em toward the garage playfully.

We all three came back into the garage laughing, to find Bella was looking at a screw driver.

"Hi, I'm Quil." Quil said to her as he held out his hand to shake hers.

"Bella." she said as she put the screw driver down and did so.

They were both very nice to her and they argued over what she should name the baby.

Quil thought that his name would be nice but Embry said that 'Embry' was a good name and she should use that one.

"Please, Embry is a _way _better name than Quil." Em said as he waved Quil's comment about how Quil was a name passed down from generation to generation off.

Bella and I laughed at them as they play fought about it and Embry was dying to bet on himself.

He yelled, "I bet five bucks I can take you Ateara!"

We laughed harder as Quil replied, "In your dreams, Call!"

They both thought that the baby would be a boy and Embry even betted money against me on it. Ten dollars. He said it was a boy, I said it was a girl. Mainly because Bella said it was. I wasn't sure if she could really _know_ that sort of thing, but I took her word for it. Bella was convinced that it was a girl and if it wasn't, she had already told me that she wanted to name it Charlie Jacob Swan after her dad and me. I told her that it wasn't necessary to name the kid after me, but she insisted because I had been so good to her and her best friend even when she didn't deserve it.

If it was a girl, the name would be Renesmee Carlie Swan. Renesmee being half her mom's name, Renee, and then half of Edward's foster mom's name, Esme. Carlie being half Charlie, half Carlisle who was Edward's foster dad. She said that they were very kind to her and she wanted those names. I thought it was a bit strange but what ever she wanted was fine with me.

She was hoping for a girl because she would have more in common with a girl and, she didn't tell me this, but I knew that she didn't want it to be a boy because she didn't want it to look like Edward. I knew that because of the way she talked about the possibility of it being a boy. She got this look in her eye like she was scared and sad. A look that was very similar to the look she got when thinking of Cullen. I didn't express my feelings to her about _him_. I knew it would only upset her. But I hated him.

He hurt her deeper than even I knew. I could only imagine how bad it felt to know that the one you loved left you with no warning. And to leave her with a child......it's despicable. If I ever saw him again, I wasn't sure what I would do, but I knew that I would not be able to just do _nothing_.

He had to know. He had to know what he did to her. And if I was the one who had to chew his ass out to tell him, I would be.

Embry and Quil left a few hours later and it was just me and her.

"I had fun today." she said as I finished putting my tools away.

"I'm glad." I said as I looked to her. She had her hand on her stomach and was smiling in thought as she bit her bottom lip. I loved it when she did that. Then she giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"Embry and Quil. I think it's funny that they want me to name the baby after them. It's kind of weird." she said through her giggle that was quickly turning into a laugh. I laughed too. She was right. It was weird. But so were they.

"Well that's just Quil and Embry." I said.

"Yeah, I guess. But they're sweet. I like them." she said as I helped her up.

"I'm glad." I said. I walked her to her truck and opened the door for her.

"Thanks Jake." she said quietly as she looked up at me.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being you." she answered softly. I smiled as she got in her truck and I shut the door.

After she left that night, I went inside.

"Did you have fun with her?" dad asked. I nodded. He smiled but had a look of worry on his face. I knew he didn't like it that the father of the baby was Edward Cullen. He seemed worried for Bella and for the baby and for me. He thought I was getting too involved. I could tell. And maybe I was. But I didn't care. She was my friend and I was going to be there for her.

"I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed." I said.

"Alright then." dad said in shock. I never went to bed this early. It wasn't even dark yet but I wasn't feeling well.

Dad didn't ask questions. He just gave me a sympathetic look with a hint of……knowing? I don't know, maybe I was imagining that part.

All I knew was I felt kind of dizzy and lightheaded. And a little warmer than usual.

I didn't know what was wrong with me.

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	4. No Matter What

**A/N: So sorry for not updating right away. I got back from the beach and got sick. But I decided it was definitely time to update even if I do feel like crap. lol **

**See how much I love you people? **

**By the way, because of a review from my beautiful friend, Confessed, I thought I better explain that yes, Jacob is feeling "strange" for a reason and I'm sure I don't have to tell you what that reason is. **

**I know it's happening sooner than it did in the book but I'm running on a time limit because certain things have to happen, certain things have to be established and certain decisions have to be made before Bella has her baby. So I know I am going against the book a little bit but I'll just go ahead and warn you that most of the story is going to go against the books in later chapters. **

**I have never really been one to play by all of the rules. lol **

**But it is still going to be interesting and I'm not changing everything. The basics are still there. Bella is in love with Edward, Edward is in love with Bella, Edward left to protect Bella from his world, Bella was heartbroken and went running to Jake. But their relationship is different. Jacob is still in love with Bella and he can't help it and she is very dependant on him but because of Nessie coming earlier than in Setphenie's books, things have to be different and that is to be expected. In other words, expect the unexpected because this story is unpredictable even to me. ;) **

**So here is Chapter four. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! And please send me a review if you like it or if you hate it. I really want people's opinions on this because it is my first fan fic and I need to know how I'm doing with it. **

**So here it is! Enjoy and Thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: No Matter What **

**Jacob's POV.**

A few days later, Embry wasn't in school. Quil and I decided to go see if he was okay but he wasn't home.

When I got home, dad was in the kitchen. He looked worried.

"How was school?" he asked. He looked like he knew something.

"Embry wasn't there." I said. He nodded. "Do you know why?" I asked as I walked over to the counter.

"Can't say I do." he said as he wheeled out of the kitchen. He was hiding something.

"Okay, well that's not a 'no'." I said as I followed him.

"Jacob, if you're worried about him, call and see if he's okay." he said.

"Quil and I did one better than that. We went to his house." I said.

"You, you did?" He looked like he was afraid.

"Yeah, he wasn't home." I said. He sighed in relief and that made me know that he was _definitely_ hiding something.

"Dad, what do you know about Embry that I don't know?" I asked flat out.

He looked at me for a minute. Then sighed. "He has a bad bug. His mom probably took him to the doctor or something. They think it's Mono." he said.

"Mono? Doesn't that come from kissing?" I asked.

"Yep." he said.

"Well then that can't be it." I said.

Dad laughed at that but I was serious. Embry had never kissed a girl. I had only kissed Bella. And that was when I was six and completely against my will. She snuck up on me. She probably didn't even remember that, but I did. I refused to forget that moment as pathetic as that may be.

"Anyways, it's pretty serious so I don't want you two, you and Quil, I mean, going anywhere near him. At least until he's given the all clear." he said.

His explanation made sense. Of course he would get scared because I went over there. And of course he would not tell me because it was serious. But something wasn't right about it. There was something missing or wrong in his story. I knew it. I could feel it like an instinct.

"Promise me Jacob." he said seriously.

"Okay, I promise. Wait…he was with Bella a few days ago. You don't think she could have gotten it, do you?" I asked as worry came up within me and a striking pain hit my chest at the thought of something bad happening to her.

"I'm sure Bella will be fine. Are you sure that isn't your baby? You seem really worried about her." he asked. His voice was caught somewhere between joking and seriousness. He was trying to change the subject and for a minute it worked.

"Dad, she's my friend. Of course I'm worried about her. And yes, I'm one hundred percent positive it is not my baby." I said. "Do you think Embry will be okay?" I then asked.

"I'm sure he will be. He just needs to rest." he said.

"The game is on, do you want to watch it with me?" he asked as he wheeled over to the TV.

"No, I told Bella I would go see her today." I said as I started towards the door.

"Okay, well have fun." he said as he turned the TV on which was surprisingly off when I came home.

I went outside and whispered, "Sorry dad, but I have to go by Embry's first."

He was one of my best friends. If he was sick, then I had to see him. We were like brothers.

I went to his house and what I saw shocked me. There was Embry, sitting on the porch with his shirt off and short hair.

I walked up onto the porch and he looked at me. It took me a minute of staring just to make sure it was really him. I wasn't sure at first. He looked so……different.

"Embry, my dad said you were sick………" he just looked at me. "……You…………don't look sick." I said as I looked him over again. "Why weren't you at school?" he said nothing to even try and answer my question. He just stared at me with his jaw tightening every now and then. "And why aren't you wearing a shirt?" This was very confusing. "And……what happened to your hair?" That really didn't make since. He loved his long hair. He thought it was so stupid when he saw that Sam Uley and all of his _followers _had cut their hair. He had said he would never do that. "And you……what the hell? You got a tattoo?" I asked all of this in shock and then I realized he looked angry.

"Embry, what's going on with you? You're starting to remind me of Sam Uley." I said. That did it. Embry stood up and came towards me in a threatening manner.

"_Don't _talk about Sam that way! You know nothing about this. Just go away!" he yelled.

"Whoa man, chill. Just tell me what the hell is going on." I said as I backed away a little. No one had ever acted this way towards me before. Not even Cullen. So I certainly wasn't expecting it from my best friend.

"I told you to GO AWAY!" he yelled right in my face.

"Are you high?" I asked. I guess he found that funny because he laughed a little and then I heard this high pitched sound and he looked towards the woods. I followed his gaze and saw Sam Uley and his minions, Paul and Jared.

I looked at Embry and he glared at me. His jaw was clenched and he looked like he could kill me.

"Look, we aren't friends anymore. I don't want to see you or Quil anywhere near me ever again, and if I do, I will personally make you regret it. Tell Quil. If he doesn't believe you and comes over here, then I'll tell him myself but I think it'd be better if he heard it from a friend. I'm sorry, but it's the way it has to be. Goodbye." and with that, he walked towards the guys standing at the edge of the woods.

I was shocked. _W__hat the hell just happened? _I wondered as I stood on the porch. None of that made sense to me. The way he looked at me and spoke to me told me that he hated me and Quil. But his words said something different. He said that I should tell Quil instead of him because he thought that he should hear it from a friend. That meant that a part of him----and I wasn't sure how big that part might be----didn't want to hurt Quil.

I stood there for a while, just replaying the whole thing in my head. But it was no use. There was no way I would ever be able to understand this.

All I knew was Embry had gone to the dark side. _Sam Uley's _side.

He didn't want to be my friend anymore and he had made that more than crystal clear.

He looked as if he wanted to kill me and I actually thought he was going to try. I had never seen anyone so angry in my life.

He had seemed agitated a lot lately, but I just thought it was because he was having a little trouble in school.

He had changed so much. Last night he was fine. We had gone to First Beach and had a bonfire. He did leave early because he was feeling tired and weird. But he had a good time. And now……now I almost didn't recognize him.

Eventually, I left but not without difficulty. I went to Bella's house like I had said I was going to in the first place and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked from behind the door.

I was happy to see that she was being careful. Even though I knew that there was a loaded rifle by the door if she needed protection, those situations should be avoided if possible. In fact, that was what I told her.

"Jacob." I said and the door opened immediately. I smiled at her smile without knowing.

"I've been waiting for you." she said as she pulled me into the house. I laughed at her enthusiasm but at the same time, was happily surprised to see it.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked, as I sat down on the couch.

"I don't know, I think it's a mood swing." she said as she took a bite of an apple. I laughed and she joined me. I hadn't seen her this happy in a long time. She had been really down lately. I was starting to get worried but this seemed to be a complete turnaround.

It was a shame that I was now miserable because of my friend---or maybe not so much---Embry. I frowned at the thought.

"What's the matter?" she asked as she noticed my sadness. "You look like a puppy who just got hit with a newspaper." she laughed as she patted my head. She really was happy. Back then, that joke was just that; a joke. But if someone said it to me now, there would be pun.

"Embry wasn't at school today, so Quil and I went to go check on him. He wasn't home but when I went back right before I came here, he was." I said.

"And?" she asked.

"And he was different. He acted like he hated me, he cut his hair, he got a tattoo, ----"

"Embry? Got a tattoo?" she asked in shock. I nodded sadly. "The Embry who just a few days ago expressed his strong fear of needles?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow at me.

"I know, it doesn't add up. But he has one. And it's the same as Sam Uley's." I said.

"Sam Uley. The guy that keeps on looking at you like he's waiting for you." she said. I nodded.

"And he's one of them now. He's one of the monkeys that follow him. You should see how he follows him like a little puppy." I said. Again, there would have been pun.

She thought for a moment and then looked at me again.

"Maybe it's just a phase." she said. The word 'phase' would have also had a bit of pun in my opinion.

"He threatened me Bella. That's not like him." I said.

"You don't think……"

"Drugs? I asked him. He laughed it off." I said before she could finish.

"Well that's odd." she said. I nodded again.

"This whole thing is odd." I said.

"Maybe he'll come to his senses." she encouraged. I sighed.

"He seemed pretty sure of what he was saying." I said as I got up.

"Well maybe he'll change his mind." she said as she stood too, but not without my help.

Then she gasped. "Jake."

"What? Bella are you okay? What is it?" I asked. I was clearly worried but then she smiled and looked up at me.

I gave her a confused look and tilted my head. She then took my hand and placed it on her stomach. Just then, I felt a small kick hit my hand.

It was amazing.

"Did you feel that?" she whispered. I nodded as I looked at my hand on her stomach. "That's her." she said with a big smile.

"She's going to be a kick boxer." I whispered and she laughed.

I didn't know what it was, but something about feeling that baby kick got to me. It made me feel………protective of not only Bella, but of the baby too.

I wanted them to both be okay.

No matter what.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you are liking the story so far. Please send a review to let me know what you think. To God be the glory! God bless!


	5. Why Charlie! WHY!

**A/N: Okay, I am so, so, _so_ incredibly sorry for not updating in so long. **

**I could give you a long list of reasons why, but you guys don't deserve all my excuses. You deserve a great chapter and I hope I can deliver. **

**I really wanted to update on Renesmee's birthday but I didn't quite make the deadline so instead, consider this my birthday present to you. (Whether it be early or belated.) (; **

**I love all of you guys who read my stories and I hope that this is fun for y'all to read. I named chapter five specifically because there are a lot of 'why's' asked in this chapter and I thought that throwing Charlie into the mix would be fun. ;) I hope you have all been doing well and enjoy this chapter because I've written it just for you! I'm going to shut up now so you can read this long-awaited chapter. It's long overdue. **

**Happy reading! Oh...and uh...Happy Birthday!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Why Charlie? WHY?**

**Bella's POV.**

I felt her kick. It was amazing. She was inside of me and moving around. She was a real baby. She was my real baby.

Funny, I didn't really process that before. I mean I knew that I had a baby inside of me but I didn't really think about it being a real baby yet. A real baby that I was going to have to raise. I had thought about this before, but now it seemed all the more…._real. _

Was I ready for this?

No, definitely not.

But I had time to get ready for it…didn't I? I looked as if I was reaching the end of my second trimester when I was only around two months pregnant. I knew this was Edward's fault. It certainly wasn't mine. I wasn't the Vampire in the relationship.

_Edward. _

The name brought pain with it now. It tasted bad in my mouth if I dared to whisper it.

_He left me. He had promised he wouldn't leave me until I told him to. Which he knew I would never do. He broke my heart. I gave it to him to protect and he…broke it. _

My smile faded as I thought of him.

"Bella?" I heard my best friend say softly. He sounded worried. He still had his hand on my stomach and I realized I was still holding it there.

"Hmmm?" I said as I came out of my thoughts.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

I looked up at him and gave the best smile I could. But apparently it wasn't good enough.

"I'm fine." I whispered.

"You're lying." he said, boldly. He wasn't afraid to say stuff like that to me. He knew me too well. I looked at him.

"It's just that Edwa…._he_" I corrected. I couldn't speak his name_._ Not out loud. It hurt too much. "…should be here to feel the baby." I said with a shaky voice.

As soon as I said it, I became afraid that he might take that the wrong way and think that I wasn't satisfied or happy that he was there with me. I was very grateful that he still cared about me. I hoped he knew that.

He nodded. "I know." he sounded a bit angry. I knew it wasn't towards me though. It was towards _him. Edward Cullen._

I decided I should let him know how much I cared about him and appreciated him. So I took a deep breath and looked down.

"Jacob, thank you so much for not leaving me like he did. He left before he knew anything and you've stood by me….you're the best friend and person I know. I…..I love you." I said the last part quietly as I looked at his hand that I refused to let go of.

"Come here." he said as he pulled me into a hug. Again, I asked myself what I could have done to deserve such a loving and caring friend in my life.

He had shown me in the last two months that I was better off without Edward…even if I still wanted him to be there with me. Even if my heart was still broken and I was still in pain. I would be okay. Because of Jake.

He was the complete opposite of Edward. He was warm and always there for me. Edward was cold and left me to do this alone. He ripped my world away and shattered my heart. Jacob picked up the pieces and made me feel again.

"I love you too." he said as he kissed my forehead. "And you're my best friend; I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." I smiled at that.

"What did I do to deserve a friend like you?" I wondered.

"I'm nothing special, Bella." he laughed quietly.

I shook my head at that.

"Jacob, you're more than special. You're amazing." I said.

"No I'm not." he laughed.

"You are in my eyes." I said.

"I'm just a good guy, Bella. Not _amazing._" he insisted.

"Shut up and stop trying to tell me what you are. You're everything Edward Cullen isn't and will never be." I said as I hugged him tighter.

I was proud of myself for that. It was the first time I had spoken his name without hesitation or overwhelming pain.

Jake sighed.

"I guess I should shut up then." I could hear the smile in his voice. I smiled too.

"Want to help me fix dinner?" I asked.

"Sure." he said as I let go of him.

Then the baby kicked again. I gasped and he looked at me.

"Kick Boxer, huh?" I laughed as I touched my stomach where her foot had been. He smiled and nodded.

"My Kick Boxer." I whispered.

"So what do you want for dinner?" he then asked. Jacob's mind could never stay focused once food had been mentioned. I fought a laugh.

"I don't know. I could go for steak." I said.

"Wow." he said as he looked at me with shock.

"What?" I asked.

"Steak, huh?" was his response.

"Yeah, what's wrong with steak?" I asked. Jake of all people shouldn't have a problem with steak. I'd seen him eat. Steak would be like taking him to a candy store.

"Nothing, it's just not an everyday sort of meal." he laughed as he went into the kitchen.

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be great if it were?" I said as I followed him.

He laughed even more at that.

"So do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked as I opened the freezer to get the steaks.

"I'll have to ask my dad, but yeah, if he says it's okay." he said.

He was so responsible for a sixteen year old. I loved that about him. Always considerate of his dad. He had basically been taking care of his father since his sisters left home.

His mother died when he was younger so it was just Jake and Billy. But he seemed to have a happy life. Every now and then, I wondered if it was harder than he let me believe, but I never felt comfortable asking him so I just left it alone.

I tossed him my phone and he caught it with a smile.

He dialed his home number and after a few minutes, said, "Hey dad." I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm still at Bella's." I smiled even more at that.

"Well I was wondering if I could stay for dinner." he then said.

I started to fix the steaks by putting marinade on them. Jacob looked over at me and saw what I was doing. A smirk formed on his face immediately and I looked down at the steaks to see what had gotten that reaction out of him.

I was already fixing three. I smiled as I realized this.

I have to admit, I was pretty optimistic when it came to Billy. He always loved it when Jake and I spent time together. I was almost positive he wouldn't stop Jacob from staying for dinner.

"No, I don't have any homework." he said. There was a quick pause.

"No, _she_ doesn't have any homework either." he laughed. I laughed too. Billy was so cute. He was acting like my dad would if he had been home right then.

"Please?" Jacob's request came out with hopefulness filling his voice. I was hoping his dad would let him stay too.

Charlie and I weren't exactly having an easy time when it came to dinner. He never had anything to say or didn't know how to say it and I was the exact same way. Something I got from him-social awkwardness.

I was still a little angry with him because he told my mom about the baby and how Edward had left last week.

Surprisingly enough, she and he were planning a "Go kill Edward Cullen" hunt before I walked in on the conversation and took the phone away.

She cried and yelled at me and then cried even more.

She was more upset than I was about the whole thing.

She was more upset than anyone.

She even cursed the day Edward's mother laid eyes on his father. I thought that that was a bit much but she thought it wasn't extensive enough.

I stayed up half the night convincing her that she didn't have to come up to live here while I was pregnant.

The last thing I needed was another human that knew nothing of Vampires, watching me have a half vampire baby. I already had everyone at school, Charlie, Billy, Embry, Quil, and Jake watching me carefully. But only Jake had said something about how fast I was progressing in my pregnancy and he didn't push it-_thankfully_.

I looked at Jake as he rolled his eyes at whatever his dad was saying.

I assumed he was reciting a lecture that Jacob had memorized in his head.

Jacob said that his dad did that a lot.

"Do you want me to call Charlie and ask if it's okay?" he finally asked.

There was another pause.

"Well I don't want to bother him while he's on the job." Jacob said in a sigh.

I shook my head.

"He'd be fine with it. He's been saying I need to spend more time with people." I said.

"Bella says he would be okay with it." Jacob told his father.

Yet another pause.

"Please?" he begged again.

A few seconds passed and I watched his expression carefully, trying to figure out if this conversation was going in our favor or Billy's.

Then he smiled and mouthed, "Yes!" as he did a hand gesture of victory.

I giggled.

"Okay, I'll be home before eight. Love you too. Bye." then he hung up.

I thought it was so sweet that he wasn't embarrassed to say that he loved his father. I couldn't help but smile.

He was a sweet person.

"You don't have any homework, do you?" he then asked as he tossed me the phone.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p' like Jake did so often, as I put my phone on the counter.

"Okay then." he said as he came over to help me. "So how's Charlie?" he then asked.

His question made me let out a sigh of frustration. He, of course, picked up on this and looked at me cautiously, waiting for me to tell him what I was so upset about. After I didn't answer for a minute or two, he finally looked away, figuring I would answer when I was ready.

"He told mom." I said quickly.

He looked back at me and froze. I looked at him and saw total shock.

"He did?" he uttered, the shock, clear in his voice. I nodded.

"Why did he do a stupid thing like that?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said in another frustrated sigh.

"Well she is your mom, but didn't he think that maybe you would want to tell her?" he asked as he leaned up against the counter.

"Actually, I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell her at all." I said.

He stared at me for a few good seconds in silence clearly thinking something. I just had no idea what.

"What?" I asked, finally. Him just staring at me was sort of annoying. Especially while on this sensitive subject.

"Okay, Bella, you do know that there is a difference between being hopeful and being delusional, right?" he asked in a small laugh.

I glared at him but I knew he was right.

It was stupid to think I could just _not_ tell my mom that I was having a baby.

She was my mom for Pete's sake.

I smiled a little, not being able to hold a glare with him, and giggled.

"I guess you're right."

Jake smiled too.

After that, we quickly got to work on dinner. Charlie would be home soon.

He started to fix a salad while I did the baked potatoes.

"If you could do anything in the world, what would it be?" I asked him as I handed him a tomato to cut for the salad.

I don't know why I asked that. I just wanted to know him better.

He thought for a minute and then smiled.

This was going to be good. I could tell.

"Run away with you." he said as he started to cut up the tomato.

I was shocked. He wanted to run away with me? _Me?_ The messed up pregnant girl who's father was the chief of police? The one having the vampire baby? Granted, he didn't know that small detail, but still….

"No seriously." I said in a laugh. He had to be joking, right?

He looked at me.

"I _am_ serious." he insisted with a smile as he added the tomato to the salad.

"What about you?" he then asked, looking away.

_Why didn't I see that coming?_

"Crap, I guess I should have expected you to throw it back at me, huh?" I said as I shut the oven to let the potatoes bake.

"Yep." he said with a nod, popping the 'p' as usual.

"Well," I said as I went over to him. "If I could do anything in the world, I guess I would want to run away with you too." I said.

I was just as serious as he was. I wanted to run away so badly and I knew that he was the only one I could run with.

He wouldn't judge me. He would be there. Always. And I knew I could trust him with my secret. I knew that I could tell him about Edward and his family and the baby. But I wasn't about to put the weight of that responsibility on him. He was already taking on too many of my problems.

He had already taken Edward's responsibility upon himself and that was something I never intended for him to do but was very grateful that he had cared enough to do so.

I knew he loved me and I knew it wasn't just as a friend. But I also knew that I was not going to pull him in that much because he would regret it if I ever did. He was my friend and that's all he was going to be.

But why did he have to be so nice?

Why did he have to smile at me and make me want to smile back?

Why did he have to make me feel…the way he made me feel?

Why did he have to make me have feelings for him in that way?

I did have feelings for him in that way. But nothing like what I felt for Edward, even though I knew that Jacob cared for me more than Edward did.

Edward left without a reason. Jacob stayed when he had every reason to leave.

Edward lied. Jacob would never lie to me.

Edward said he loved me. But if he really loved me, he wouldn't have abandoned me.

Jacob loved me. I knew that. He wouldn't hurt me. He would protect me.

"Jake…can I ask you something else?" I asked softly. He looked at me. He thought for a second and then nodded.

"And you'll be honest." I said. It wasn't a question. It was a condition.

He gave me a questioning look and then said,

"Of course."

I took a deep breath and breathed, "Okay."

Then I moved so that I was in front of him, putting myself between him and the salad that was sitting on the counter.

My stomach was touching his and he gave me a puzzled look. I'm sure he was wondering what the heck I was doing, but I needed to be close to him to have the courage to ask this question.

The closeness made me feel safe and nervous at the same time though.

"Why?" was all I could asked. Nothing else would come.

"Why what?" he asked back.

Then it was as if the floodgates opened up. All of the questions I had asked with one word not seconds before, suddenly came out quickly and with a desperate need for answers.

"Why do you care about me so much? Why are you so nice to me? Why haven't you left like you know you should?" I was about to cry but then he touched my cheek softly and I looked into his eyes.

"Shhh…shhh…..Bella," she soothed as I looked back into his beautiful eyes.

"I already told you. You're my best friend and I love you. I'm going to be there for you…..always." he said softly. I closed my eyes and one tear escaped.

He wiped it away and pulled me into his warm embrace.

I gripped his shirt and cried silently for a few minutes. Then I pulled away just a little to look into his eyes.

"I love you." I said quickly. He smiled.

"I love you too."

His words were so pure and filled with truth. I found myself wishing I had looked at him more before I ever got into that damn Volvo with Edward. He made me wish I had saved myself. Possibly even for him.

I wanted to be better than I was but I was broken and couldn't be fixed.

Our eyes held their gaze and I realized we were so close, I could feel his warm breath on my face. His face went serious and I looked from his eyes to his lips.

I wanted to kiss him and I could tell he wanted the same.

But it wasn't that simple. Oh how I wished it could have been.

I tilted my head up so I could look at him better. Then I moved a little closer.

I could tell he was confused. I _know_ I was.

I was fighting myself.

What my heart wanted for me wasn't what I wanted for him.

I wanted to kiss him. But he deserved the best. And I wasn't it. I was far from it.

He didn't move and I got even closer. We were less than an inch away from each other's lips when I felt the baby kick again, bringing me back to the reality of my life.

I stalled and looked at him. I could tell he had felt it too. I looked down and he let out a breath as I backed away.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"For what?" he was still in a daze from what almost happened.

"For loving me enough to complicate your own life." I said.

Then I started to go check the potatoes but he stopped me.

"Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ will ever make me regret loving you Bella. And life is complicated no matter what." he said. Then he kissed my cheek and I smiled.

As he pulled away, he stopped. Our eyes locked and I wanted so bad to give in to my thoughts and kiss him.

We stood there for a few minutes, both of us, obviously weighing out the consequences of this simple action that was actually anything _but_ simple, all the while getting closer.

I was just about to determine that it would all be worth it just to be that close to him when a thought crossed my mind.

_This isn't right. _

I pulled back a bit and he stopped.

_It would just be a kiss. Nothing could ever come of it. He's sixteen and he's getting way to close to me. I'm pregnant and I can't let him make this mistake. It would only show both of us what we will never be able to have on a more realistic level. It will only hurt us both._

"I'm sorry." _he_ was apologizing.

Why did he have to be so perfect?

"Don't apologize. It's me. I can't. I'm the one who should be sorry." I said softly as I went to check on the potatoes. They weren't quite done yet.

He was silent for a moment.

"It's because of _him_, isn't it?" he asked quietly. His question almost caught me off guard.

"No, it really isn't." I said as I turned to face him. He met my gaze.

"It's just…it's because I don't want you to go anywhere." I said. This confused him and a puzzled look came across his beautiful and innocent face.

"I'm not like a car you can just fix up, Jake. I'm never going to run right….so I should be fair to you." I said.

He thought for a minute, then nodded. I looked away as he agreed. Part of me wanted him to prove me wrong. Actually, it was more than just _a part. _a whole lot of me wanted that.

"But Bella, you aren't making me do anything. I'm choosing what I want." he said. His words shocked me and my heart rate sped up a little.

Jacob had always been persistent.

"What you _think_ you want. But you _don't_ want this." I said as I looked back up to him, shaking my head.

He looked at me in shock.

"Jacob, you don't. When you're older you'll thank me for thi-"

"When I'm older? Are you still on the age thing?" he asked, sounding a little upset.

"No, not like that. It's just…..it isn't fair for me to let you come take all of this stuff on yourself when really you shouldn't be taking on anything. You should be staying away from me. Not giving me your _devotion_." I still couldn't believe that he was standing by me through all of this.

"I don't get it. First you thank me for being there for you and now you're pushing me away?" he asked. He wasn't angry. Or at least not much. He was hurt.

"I don't want you to get hurt in the process of all of this. I'm trying to protect you." I said softly.

"I can take care of myself. Believe me." he said as he came closer again and took my hand.

"I'm not leaving you. No matter what you think I should do. I'm doing what I feel is right." his words were said with conviction and I believed him.

Then he pulled me into another hug and whispered,

"Okay?"

I nodded and said, "Okay."

The moment was quickly ruined when we heard the front door open.

I pulled away and wiped away a tear as I checked on the potatoes again.

"He's early." I said as I looked toward the kitchen door.

Then we both heard the scariest thing I have ever heard.

"Hello, hello! Anybody home? Bella baby?" the voice sang through the house and Jacob looked at me with confusion.

"Oh my God." I said as my eyes widened.

"What? Bella who is that?" Jake asked.

I couldn't answer. I just covered my mouth in shock.

_WHY? WHY? WHY? I told her not to do this._ my thoughts were frantic and highly emotional as I struggled to repress my tears.

Then she appeared in the doorway.

Her big brown eyes locked on me and she froze.

"Bella." she gasped as she looked me over.

I was absently resting my hand on my stomach and ran my other hand through my hair, nervously.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked, trying my hardest not to be annoyed. Jacob's head snapped in my direction as I called the strange woman in the doorway 'mom'. clearly he hadn't been expecting that. But neither had I.

I was in total shock.

"I had to come see you sweetie." she said in an apologetic tone.

"This is your mom?" Jake whispered. I just nodded.

"You look like her." he commented, obviously not sure what else to say.

I just glanced at him as my mother walked across the small kitchen and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Mom, mom…can't breathe…..need air." I said in a strained voice.

She released me, pulling away to look into my eyes which I had gotten from her, and gave a sad smile.

"I've missed my baby." she said as she brushed some of my long brown hair away from my face.

I just let her, thinking back to when this wouldn't have been uncomfortable for me. Back to when I had longed for that feeling that only my mom could bring.

That time had not been too long ago. But it felt like it couldn't have been farther away from the present now.

"You're so beautiful." she then said.

"Mom, it's only been a year." I said softly. I don't think she had realized that it had been only a year. I knew it felt like it had been much longer for both of us.

I knew she felt like she had let me down. That she should have been there for me. Maybe none of this would have happened. But I knew that wasn't true.

Everything would have happened the exact same way even if she had been here.

I still would have fallen for Edward. We still would have gone too far in his Volvo. Edward would still have left and I would still be in this situation.

But none of that stopped her from feeling that way.

She almost started crying but then she noticed Jacob.

I was happy she didn't cry. I knew that if she did, I would too and I was getting tired of crying.

"And who is…" she glanced at me.

"This is Jacob. He's…my friend." I said awkwardly as I looked from my mom, to Jake. I knew that my hesitating when I was saying what he was to me implied something _else, _but I had no idea how to describe him.

Yes, we were just friends, but calling him _just_ a friend seemed wrong because he was so much more than that to me.

He was the only thing keeping me together when everything in my life was tearing me apart.

"Oh," she said, her voice filled with surprise. She clearly wasn't expecting me to have any friends left. Especially a guy friend.

"Jake, this is my mom, Renee." I said to him.

He nodded and held out his hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you." he said with a smile that could make anyone around him smile too no matter who they were.

"Nice to meet you too." she smiled back. Mom was obviously bought by his charm.

She gave me a quick glance that didn't go unnoticed by either of us and it clearly meant, 'is he your boyfriend?'

I cleared my throat awkwardly and said, "So I guess I should put on another potato."

I started toward the pantry but she stopped me.

"Let me. You should sit down." she said.

"But-"

"Not 'buts'." she said firmly as she pointed at me.

I sighed in frustration but hid it well. Only those who knew me very well would catch my agitation.

Jacob, being the one I let get closest to me, of course, picked up on it instantly.

He followed me out of the kitchen and started toward the den.

I grabbed his hand, however, and towed him up to my room.

Once we were in there, I shut the door a little louder than I had meant to.

I sat him on the bed and let out a breath. I was beyond angry.

He was quiet as I paced the floor.

"I am _not_ believing this." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"She's your mom. She loves you. She wants to be there for you." he said quietly. He was calm and collected. Meanwhile, I was having a freaking nervous breakdown.

"But I _told_ her _not_ to come." I said loudly.

"And she didn't listen." he stated calmly.

"She _never_ listens." I said anger. He just stayed quiet.

"I mean, I don't want her here. It's a bad idea. There are all ready…" I stopped and glanced at him.

He looked at me too. His eyes filled with a mixture of understanding and…sadness?

"It's just a bad idea." I continued quickly as I started pacing again.

"Okay, but since she _is_ here, we shouldn't make things harder." he said.

_Since when are you the voice of reason?_ I thought harshly towards him but then cringed at my hateful thought. Jacob didn't mean any harm. He was just trying to calm me down.

"Are you saying that I should calm down?" I practically spat. All of those thoughts I had just had about Jacob were quickly chased away by my emotions which were running on high and his words were replaying in my mind.

Now he was annoying me.

"Yes. I couldn't have said it better myself. You should calm down." he said with a nod as he stood up.

"But she-"

"I don't care what she has done or not done. You need to calm down." he said, cutting me off before I could say anything else.

"She's here because she loves you and you just need to accept that. Having a mom who loves you and wants to be there for you and who is _able _to be there for you isn't the worst thing that has ever happened Bella." he said in a tone harsher than I had ever heard him use.

I looked up at him in shock.

He was right. I was overreacting.

I should be happy that she still loved me.

"You're right Jake. There are worse things that have happened." I said.

He sighed and nodded.

"Hey Jake?" I said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Will you give me another hug? Please?" I asked quietly. This request was one I had never asked of anyone before but I felt the need for him to hold me again.

"It makes me feel better." I added in a weaker voice.

He smiled a little and pulled me gently into his chest, wrapping his arms around me and holding me to him. He didn't let go for a long time and I was very happy about that.

He made me feel very safe and content.

But all of the calmness that was in me evaporated quickly as I listened to my mother working in the kitchen.

"I just thought of something that _will_ make things harder." I said quietly.

"What?" he asked, apprehensively.

"Charlie." was all I said.

* * *

**Is Charlie in for a surprise or what! This is going to be fun…..Reviews make me happy and let me know that people actually care enough about this story for me to keep going, so please don't be shy. : ) I am going to start update A LOT sooner than last time, I promise. Thanks for reading!**

**-Indian**


	6. Vampires Shouldn't Exist

_Okay, I really need to apologize to everyone reading this story. I completely left you all hanging and I am incredibly sorry for that. I hope you can forgive me and give me a second chance. I promise not to let you down again. This story is not on Hiatus or anything. And I do not have the 'fanfiction syndrome' as my beautiful friend, Confessed, so creatively called it. I was just taken out of the game temporarily. But I'm back and ready to write. _

_Now, it has occurred to me that this will be my last update for the year. :'( that's bittersweet I suppose. And I think this chapter is bittersweet too in some ways, so I guess It's fitting. _

_I would like to give a big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and everyone who has ever reviewed, or added this this story or any of my other stories to their favorites or alerts. _

_I would like to give a special thanks to Jaspersaysrelax1901, who reviewed as a visitor a little while back and motivated me to write this chapter and dive back into this story, headfirst. _

_So, this is for everyone who is reading and who has been following this story. _

_Thanks for your support and for reading in advance!_

_I hope it doesn't disappoint… _

_Happy New Year and God bless!_

_~Indian~_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Six: Vampires Shouldn't Exist**

Jacob immediately tensed and as if on cue, we heard the front door of the small house open.

Soon, Charlie's voice announced, "I'm home."

He sounded tired, which wasn't good. If he was already tired, I just knew that tonight's dinner was going to be a disaster.

"We better-" I began but I couldn't even think straight enough to finish that sentence.

"Right behind you." Jacob said as he followed me out of my room and headed for the stairs.

"Dad." I said as he hung his coat by the door.

"Hey Bells." he greeted without a thought. Then he gave a nod to Jacob. "Jake."

"Charlie." Jacob said in return.

It was clear he was uncomfortable.

So was I.

Actually, for once, Charlie was the only one who appeared to be at ease. He didn't even look all that awkward. Of course, maybe he only looked calm when compared to us.

Who knows?

Charlie was about to go sit down in the den when he paused and looked at me.

_Oh no. _

"Bells, if you're in here, then who's in the kitchen?" he asked in a confused voice.

I bit my lip as I glanced nervously to the kitchen.

"Someone decided to visit." I mumbled quickly.

He looked at me suspiciously and then looked to the kitchen.

As he went to enter the kitchen where we could all hear my mom cooking and humming some random tune, all I could get out was, "Dad, wait!" he stopped and looked back to me.

I took the advantage of him stopping, confused, and rushed over to stand in between him and the kitchen.

I don't know why I was so worried about them being face to face.

Maybe it had to do with the fact that they hadn't been in the same building-much less the same room-since I was ten…yeah, that was probably it.

"Bella, is there something wrong?" he asked in concern.

I seriously had to fight the urge to go into the rant I had been repeating in my own mind over and over again for the last month.

The rant that not only exposed the existence of vampires, but also plainly stated that I had been dating one for months, knowingly, and had sex with him, resulting in my carrying a vampire child…..or something like that.

It also expressed how pathetic I felt because I couldn't get over all of the aforementioned.

Instead of going into all of that, I just stared at him with wide eyes, that were suddenly, for some unknown reason, filled with tears, as I swallowed hard, frantically trying to figure out how to ensure that while my mother was staying in Forks, she and my father never caught so much as a glimpse of one another.

The fact that my mother was currently working away in our kitchen, opposed a real problem to my mission at hand.

"No. Wh-why would you ask that?" I asked in _way _too loud a voice to be convincing.

"Well, you're just acting a bit…never mind." he said as he let out a breath.

I knew I was moody lately.

He had probably been walking on eggshells all week.

But for once, I was glad he didn't finish what he was going to say. I was already on the verge of tears. I didn't need to break down or blow up at him right now. It wouldn't be fair.

"So you're sure everything is okay?" he then asked.

I bit my lip and reluctantly nodded.

"Then do you mind if I go see who is in the kitchen?" he asked as he gently found his way around me.

"Mind? Oh, why would_ I_ mind? You, _you _personally are most likely going to regret it, but _I_ don't mind. I'm just a bit worried about your reaction, when you find out that the person in the kitchen is actually-"

"Renee?" Charlie's voice croaked out in a stunned tone.

There was dead silence for a minute as I held my eyes shut.

"Well that wasn't so bad." I mumbled to myself as Jacob came to stand by my side.

He took my hand into his and squeezed gently.

Even though it was a small gesture, I found it very encouraging. It was nice having someone holding my hand.

It was nice having _Jacob_ hold my hand.

But I knew it meant something different for him, and that wasn't fair.

I wished I could feel the same way, but I was not about to let myself.

As I looked up to him, he gave me one of his bright smiles and I smiled back before I could even process that I was doing so.

He had been very protective of me lately, for some reason. I wasn't sure why, but he was.

I knew I didn't deserve it, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't glad to have him with me.

"Hello Charlie." Renee said as I entered the kitchen with Jake right behind me.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Charlie asked in shock after a few minutes of more silence.

My guess was he was trying to comprehend the fact that mom was actually in the kitchen with him. That, or everything was happening in slow-motion.

Maybe both…

"I came to see Bella." she said as she grinned at me.

I shifted uncomfortably and glanced at Jacob. He looked uncomfortable, but not half as uncomfortable as me.

"I wasn't expecting you." he said, still visibly shocked.

"Charlie, I must have mentioned coming here to see her a million times." she said as she looked back to him, still smiling, like always.

"Well you threatened to a lo-" Charlie stiffened, realizing he just called mom's 'offers' to come visit threats. Mom picked up on this too and a small glare appeared in her big brown eyes as her smile became strained.

I covered my face with one hand and shook my head as he tried to recover.

"I mean, you mentioned it, yes, but you never actually said that you were going to…or _when_ you were going to…I-it's just…I'm sure that Bella shouldn't be surprised right now…N-not that you're a _bad _surprise. You're a _good_ surprise. A very good surprise. Just an unexpected surprise…"

"Aren't surprises supposed to be unexpected, Charlie?" Mom said as she laughed at his sputtering.

"Well…of course, I was just saying-"

"Dad?" I spoke up after clearing my throat.

He looked at me gratefully.

"Yeah Bells?" he asked in a weary voice.

"Go watch the news." I said gently.

He shut his mouth and nodded.

"It's nice to see you again Renee." he mumbled to her before exiting the kitchen like he should have minutes ago.

I let out a breath of relief as my mom began to laugh.

"He hasn't changed a bit." she said more to herself than to the teenagers in the room. "Can you imagine that man asking me out on a date in tenth grade?" she asked as she went back to work on the steaks and potatoes.

Jacob cleared his throat and looked into the den where Charlie had retreated to and mumbled, "Charlie?" under his breath.

Clearly, I was not the only one having trouble imagining him asking her out.

My mom was the exact opposite of me. She was bold and daring and out there. She was erratic and often irresponsible. She would just get up and do some crazy spur-of-the-moment thing as if it were a plan she had been throwing together in her head and it was the best plan ever.

I had no doubt she was popular in high school. In fact, I had heard stories.

But Charlie…he was more like…well…me. He was shy and awkward and yet, somehow, he got my mom to fall in love with him.

Sometimes I wondered if maybe mom ran away from him not because she was afraid of becoming trapped, but because she really loved him and that scared her.

I knew my mom. She was like that. She would run from the things that she knew were best for her, just because she wanted something unexpected. She wanted exciting. Well, Charlie wasn't that, but he was good.

In his own way.

And I know mom knew that.

I knew Charlie had never really gotten over my mom, but I was sure my mom had moved on.

She was remarried, after all.

All in all, _that_ was what was going to make things difficult as long as my mom was here.

He loved her, she loved Phil.

And I hate love.

_Whoa…where did that come from?_ I wondered as I realized I had just said I hated love.

Then the baby kicked and I gasped, placing my hand on my stomach. The baby had a mean kick.

Jacob looked to me and then my hand. He smiled and looked back to me.

God, why did he have to be so perfect?

"Sweetie, is the baby kicking?" my mom asked excitedly.

"What?" I heard Charlie ask from the den as he got up off the couch.

"Crap." I mumbled as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Well is it?" my mom urged.

I looked at Jacob and then back to her, nodding.

She squealed and jumped up and down, reminding me of a certain vampire I know, and then came over, place her hand on my stomach, making me slightly uncomfortable.

Charlie entered then, and saw the scene.

He looked very uncomfortable but he obviously still wanted to be there even though he looked like he wanted to run.

How do I know this?

He hadn't run yet.

"Mom, it's not going to kick again." I mumbled, wanting her hand to get away from me.

"It might. You can't know that for sure. You were very unpredictable."

I blushed and winced as she said something that reminded me of something Edward had said to me before.

I was the only person he couldn't read.

He found me very unpredictable too.

Well it looks like _he_ was the unpredictable one.

"Um…so it's kicking now?" Charlie asked awkwardly.

Is it wrong to hope that my baby isn't like Charlie and me?

I just nodded to his question and he smiled a little.

"Well, that's great Bells." he then said as he looked at me with joy. The awkwardness hadn't quite left yet, in fact, it was still very much there, but he was trying and that was enough to make me tear up.

_Ugh, I hate these mood swings. _

"Um…I just remembered I have homework." I muttered quickly as I removed my mom's hand from my belly and went for the stairs.

"Okay, try to get some rest!" my mom called after me. I reached my room and shut the door immediately before letting myself cry as much as I had been wanting to all day.

Well, I had actually been happy today. But I could still feel the tears even when I was smiling. They were just waiting for the perfect moment to make an appearance.

As the tears finally came, I realized that my mom and dad were together in high school and I had no doubt they both thought they would be together forever. But they didn't, and neither did Edward and I.

Love in high school wasn't love. It was infatuation.

At least it was in my life and in my parents' lives too.

As I sat on my bed, coming to this conclusion, I heard a knock on my door.

"Shit, Jake." I mumbled as I got up, realizing I had just left him in the kitchen with my parents.

I got up quickly-well, as quickly as I could at this point-and went to the door.

As I opened it, Jacob was there, looking at me through sympathetic eyes. It was almost funny to see him giving me that look.

He wasn't exactly the sympathetic type eighty percent of the time.

"Sorry." I muttered as I let him in.

"I thought you didn't have homework." he said in a knowing voice. I gave a small smile and laughed a little.

"Well I had to get out of there. Sorry, I didn't have time to cross my fingers." I said, crossing my fingers to demonstrate the action that many often do while lying.

He smiled and reached out to brush some of my hair away from my eyes.

As he did so, we looked at each other and he let his hand linger on my cheek for a minute.

I let out a shaky breath, feeling my heart beat a bit harder, and then looked down at my stomach.

"Jacob…" I whispered softly before sighing and looking up at him miserably. "…I guess I should have been smarter than to think that something in high school could last forever."

He sighed.

"Nothing lasts forever Bella." he murmured as he dropped his hand.

"But I actually thought _we_ would. I mean, he was so…unbelievably perfect." I said sitting down. I hated myself right now. I was so stupid.

"No one is perfect." he said, sounding a bit annoyed with the idea of Edward being considered as _perfect_.

"I know that now. It was all just a lie. I big stupid lie. And I hate myself for falling for it." I put my head in my hands and huffed. "I just don't know how I could have been so dumb. I mean, I am the product of two people who got married straight out of high school, thinking they would last forever. And now, they're both down stairs, in the same room for the first time in over ten years, ad they're complete and total strangers. They don't know each other Jake. The only thing they have in common is me." I was crying but not hysterically, which I was proud of myself for.

Lately, it was either all smiles or sobbing. No in between. At least I had finally found one.

He came over and sat beside me.

"Bella, look at me." he murmured as he faced me.

I looked and saw his eyes gazing into mine with such sincerity and warmth. It was comforting and frightening all at once. I had been having trouble looking people directly in the eyes for a while now. More than usual. I knew it was because I was ashamed.

I knew that if anyone knew what I had done…what I had wanted to be…what I was carrying inside of me…they would all run the other way.

I was not ashamed of my baby.

I would never be ashamed of her.

My baby was the only _good _thing that came out of me meeting Edward.

And because of her, I wouldn't take back a thing, even if I could.

But I was ashamed. I believed the lie that he loved me. When all he wanted was one thing and then left once he got it.

I had decided the night before, that if I ever saw him again, no matter how old I was, no matter how human, I would hurt him just as bad as he hurt me and this baby.

It was not _our_ baby. It was _my_ baby. _He_ had nothing to do with me or this baby.

Not anymore.

Not ever again.

"You loved him?" he asked quietly.

I looked away.

"It's okay if you did, Bells." he whispered. "It isn't wrong to love someone."

"But love _doesn't_ work." I whispered with my eyes closed.

"Hey," he said softly.

I looked over to see him chewing on his bottom lip as he thought for a second.

Then he whispered, "You're only seventeen, Bella."

Why did I feel so much older than that?

"You can fall in love over and over again."

I shook my head.

"I don't ever want to do that again. It hurts too much." I said as I hugged my stomach.

"Cullen hurt you. That was his mistake. He's the one who's losing here, Bells. Not you. You have a family who loves you and you're gonna have a baby. And you want to know something? You're both going to be just fine without the guy who chose to leave an amazing girl. He has no idea what he's given up."

His words should have made me feel better. But they only reminded me of how much I didn't deserve his friendship. Much less any other feelings he felt towards me.

"All he's given up is a miserable insignificant girl." I mumbled.

"That's not true." he said firmly. "You aren't _insignificant_. You're just hurting right now. And that's going to go away one day. You just have to let it."

"I'm just a human. Nothing more." those words left my mouth before I could stop them and I gasped after saying them.

How stupid could I get?

"Bella, _everybody_ is human. Cullen included. I don't care how _perfect_ they look, their just like all the rest of us." he tried to assure me.

While it all sounded good, I knew better.

And I'm pretty sure Jacob was the only one that actually believed that they were normal.

Actually, I don't even think he believed it.

He was just trying to console me.

I'm sure if Jacob could actually make me angry, I would have called him a liar. I would tell him just how much I knew different. I would tell him everything in a furious rant, misdirecting my anger towards him when it should be aimed at myself.

But I knew I couldn't do all of that. I couldn't tell him how wrong he was. I couldn't say that the Cullens were Vampires, because Vampires weren't supposed to exist and anyone who knew different was in danger.

Knowing that they are real only caused me pain and now I would have to carry that secret for the rest of my life. Why would I want Jacob to have that burden on his shoulders too? I was enough of a burden already.

So, knowing I had no other choice, I decided to let him think I believed him. I let him think he was right. The Cullens were only human, just like the rest of us.

"I guess I just put him up on a pedestal." I murmured quietly.

"I'm sorry he disappointed you." he whispered. "For what it's worth, if it had been me, I wouldn't have even thought about leaving. You deserve better Bella."

I closed my eyes at his words, causing tears to slide down my cheeks.

"I don't think I'll ever trust anyone again." I whispered as I shut my eyes tighter. I felt him gently wipe away one of the tears and then he whispered, "You will."

I shook my head.

"No I won't." I insisted quietly.

"Bella, do you trust _me_?" he then asked.

I looked to him.

He knew I wanted to. But I was afraid that anyone I let in would just leave just like _he_ did.

"I want to." I whispered.

"Well that's a start." he said with a small smile.

I loved how he had no expectations with me.

He didn't expect me to trust him just because he had been there for me ever since he found out Edward left.

He didn't get upset that I didn't say I trusted him, and he didn't try to force me into anything.

The truth was, I couldn't trust him. Although I knew I should, I wouldn't let myself. Not if it meant he would leave.

"Bella looked at me." he whispered again.

I did as he asked, hesitantly.

"I care about you." he whispered softly. I shook my head.

"Jake…"

"What? Is it a crime to care for someone?" he asked with a small smile.

"No…" I said weakly. "But you shouldn't waste your time on me."

He shook his head.

"Stop acting like you're a disease, Bella. Being around you isn't going to ruin my life.. In fact, it's made it better." he said in a factual tone.

"Jake…" I said as I shook my head. "I'm not like a car you can fix up." he looked confused at this, so I continued. "I'm never going to run right so I should be fair to you."

He looked at me for a few seconds and then sighed.

"Look, I know what he did to you." he said slowly. I let out a shaky breath as I took his words in. While he knew the details, there was no way he could possibly know this sort of pain. I hoped he never would.

"But Bella," he continued. "I would never, _ever_, do that. I won't ever hurt you, I promise. I won't let you down. You can count on me." he said it all so fervently, I wished I could believe him. But I wasn't in a place where I could believe in anything.

And the one thing I had no other choice but to believe in, was the exact reason why I couldn't believe in anything.

_Vampires…_

As I rested my forehead on Jake's shoulder, I could only think one thing.

_Vampires shouldn't exist._

_

* * *

_

_Well, there you have it! _

_The last update for 2010!_

_So I guess there are only a few more things left to say. _

_I hope the rest of your 2010 is amazingly special, I hope that your 2011 is filled with love and beauty, and I hope you decide to review this story!_

_lol! I can try, can't I? _

_Thanks for reading, and God bless!_

_Goodbye 2010, hello, 2011!_

_(Please make my new year happy by reviewing? Smiles...Thank you!)_

_Happy New Year! ;)_

_**Love,**_

_**IndianFeather1994**_


	7. Best Friends

_Hello again. :)_

_Maybe you remember me . . . Or . . . Maybe you don't. lol (But please tell me you do!)_

_So, while I was writing this, or rather, re-reading my last chapter, I realized that my last update of this story was exactly one year ago to this day. And I am amazed. What is it with me and the end of the year, you may ask? I do not know. . . All I can tell you for sure is that 2011 flew by and I am very shocked to see it go. It seems like only yesterday I was ringing it in as a new year! Now, I'm ringing it out as an old one? _

_Wow. _

_Okay! So an update before the update! _

_I've taken a sabbatical from fanfic, hoping to work on my own writing projects, but what can I say? I've missed you all so much I can't stay away. ;) And to my unending surprise, people continue to favorite this story, so a big thank you to you all for supporting it even though I've been AWOL for a year._

_That really makes me smile. _

_So if you're still interested in this story - which I'm assuming since you've read this far, you are - I hope you enjoy the chapter. _

_Thanks for reading!_

_~ Indian_

* * *

_**Chapter Seven : Best Friends**_

Dinner was . . . interesting.

My mom asked me loads of questions about me, the baby, what I was going to do after graduation, where I wanted to go to college, everything.

It surprised me that she still thought I was going to college. I had let that go a long time ago and I thought she had too.

I couldn't go to college with a baby - Especially _Edward Cullen's_ baby. But I knew what she was getting at.

If I went to college, _someone _would have to watch the baby, so, of course, in _her_ mind, it would make perfect sense for me to go to a school in Jacksonville so she could take that job.

There was _no way_ that was happening. I had no interest in living in Jacksonville Florida with her and Phil.

Especially Phil. I had nothing against him. He seemed pretty okay. But he was only thirteen years older than me. We could be cousins, maybe even siblings. I could never look up to him like I would a father. And I was _not_ about to let them try to get my baby to call him grandpa or something.

I just found that wrong on _so_ many levels.

In fact, it made me very angry.

"So Jacob, how's Old Quil doing these days? Haven't seen him in a while." Charlie asked, giving his best effort to try and change the subject.

It may not have done much good because my mom kept asking me unbelievably embarrassing questions about my pregnancy, even after he spoke up, but I put all of my focus into Jacob's answer anyway, choosing to ignore her if that's what it took.

"Actually, I haven't seen him lately either. The only time I've heard anything about him is when my dad comes back from last minute meetings and talks on the phone with Harry." Jacob's voice remained casual but his eyes revealed a bit more. He clearly found this odd, and so did Charlie.

"Hmm . . . That's strange. He's usually the most involved in the school fieldtrips you kids go on every now and then, isn't he?" Charlie asked as he cut up more of his steak.

Jacob nodded and then shrugged. "Guess he's taking some time off or something."

He clearly didn't believe that either.

Jacob hadn't spoken much about things on the reservation lately, besides how disturbed he was when it came to Sam and his '_followers_' as he had referred to them once or twice, but he didn't need to say anything for me to be able to pick up on the fact that he was concerned.

He had said that things had been different but when I asked him what he meant by that, he admitted he really wasn't sure. He didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't sure he wanted to.

Frankly, I wasn't sure if I wanted him to either, because from what he had told me, everyone who knew something had disappeared, and I can't even imagine him becoming one of those people.

But still I know it must have been hard for him, not knowing. Everyone he suspected might have an inkling of what might be going on was pushing him away, and now, Embry was doing the same.

_Embry_ _. . . _

Thinking about him, someone Jacob knew and trusted, someone who Jacob said had been like a brother to him ever since they were just kids, made me pause.

How dare he?

How dare he abandon him like this . . .

It was despicable. It was appalling. It was just _wrong._

And I hated him for it.

He couldn't just drop out of his life like that with no explanation whatsoever. That was too vampire-like for my taste and I would try my best to make sure it didn't happen like that.

If he wanted to end their friendship then he could do it with some dignity as far as I was concerned. Jacob deserved that much. A reason. He deserved to know _why_, even if it was painful. Because I knew better than most that _not_ knowing would always be worse.

Maybe I was being a little too overprotective, or maybe I was just being irrational, but that night as I said goodbye to Jacob, I made myself and him a silent promise.

I would go straight to Embry the next morning and get that explanation for him.

"See you later, Bells." Jacob said, a small smile playing on his lips, but I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Jake, it'll all be alright. I'm sure Embry will come around." I assured, giving him a big hug on our porch.

"I hope you're right." he said, his smile only faltering slightly as he pulled away.

"I'm right." I said firmly, bringing out a bigger smile in him.

"Talk to you tomorrow?" he then asked.

"Always." I promised with a smile.

"I'll hold you to that." he joked.

I grinned.

I never really thought I'd have this ever again. He and I always used to be effortless. But I thought I had lost the chance to be best friends over and over again. And yet here we were, just being us.

It felt good.

As I watched him get into his dad's truck I sighed. I hated goodbyes. But we never really said them anymore. I'm not sure why, but we just both seemed to understand that it wasn't necessary nor wanted.

Before driving away, he paused to roll down his window and look at me.

"You should go inside. It's chilly." He was always worrying about me and that made me feel safe and guilty all in one.

"You should go home before Billy calls over here to tell Charlie to drag you there." I laughed, both of my hands resting on my swollen stomach. He smiled and nodded.

"Probably should." he admitted. But then he didn't make a move to leave.

I waited, knowing he wanted me to, and watched as his brow furrowed in what I could only describe as worry, confusion and pain. All of which, I was very familiar with.

"Bells, what if he doesn't come around?" and there it was. He was more worried than he had let on. But of course he would be. Embry was one of his best friends.

The way I heard it, they didn't really become friends until after Jacob's mom died. Then it was almost like he was automatically taken in under Embry's wing since he had lived with one parent all of his life. It wasn't the same circumstance, but it was something they all of a sudden had in common and as painful as that truth was, it made things better, easier, having a new friend to turn to.

He had even told me that at first he thought Embry just felt sorry for him, but as he slowly got to know the nine year old kid, he realized that feeling sorry for anyone or anything for any reason, just wasn't in Embry Call's nature.

Embry's mom apparently also took to Jacob, and reminds him a lot of Sarah, his mother.

I vaguely remember Sarah, but I've never met Embry's mom, so I can't really make a comparison anyway.

_Maybe I'll see her tomorrow though._ I thought as I watched him.

"What if he really meant it?" he asked in an unmistakably broken voice.

I shook my head and walked out to where he was parked on the side of the street and placed my hand on his arm.

"Look at me." I said softly, as he stared at the steering wheel. "Come on, Jake, please." I murmured as I squeezed his arm gently.

With that, his eyes met mine.

"Okay, if he doesn't come around," I began slowly, "then he's losing the best friend imaginable. And I can't think of a bigger mistake anyone could make than giving up you." I meant it. I meant it with everything. I just hoped he knew that.

He smiled slightly, but remained down.

"I wouldn't say that's the biggest mistake someone can make Bella." he whispered softly and I knew what he was saying.

Just like that, we were back on Edward and him leaving me and the pain came back slightly, but I knew Jacob wasn't saying it to hurt me. He was saying that to heal me, and I loved him for it.

"Jacob I can promise you one thing." I said, looking him in the eye as I spoke.

"What's that?" he asked curiously.

"Even if Embry did mean it, even if he does go, you're going to be okay."

He thought on this for a moment and then looked to me again.

"How do you know?" he asked quietly, sounding hopeful, but doubtful all in one.

"Because I will make sure of it. Because I won't let you go. Because we can make through anything together." The first two things were sentences he had spoken to me in the past. The last was new and came from my heart.

He must have believed that because he placed his hand on top of mine and smiled.

"Thanks Bells."

"Don't mention it." I said with a small smile as I released him and backed away from the truck.

"Now go inside. It's chilly." he said.

"Go home, it's late." I shot back with a laugh as I reached the porch.

I grinned as I watched him laugh and put the truck in gear to drive away.

I continued to stand out on the porch until his break lights disappeared around the corner and then sighed.

"You're going to be just fine, Jacob Black." I whispered softly.

I then turned to go inside but paused one last minute in the cool air, to murmur,

"Embry Call, on the other hand . . ."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I really hope you liked it. :)_

_Now, before you go, I have a some exciting news!_

_I have entered into the 17 Magazine contest with Figment . c o m with my story, "When They Were Kids" and if you have the time I would really appreciate it if you would go and 'heart' it for me. The stories with the most hearts get considered for the final judging. :) and I need me some hearts! Anyways here is the link if you want to check it out - _

_h t t p : / / figment . com / books / 13 40 48 - When - They - Were - Kids_

_- and just like everybody else in this beautiful world of fanfiction, I love reviews and you can give them there too, so please let me know what you think with a quick shout-out. _

_I would really love it if you read my original work and give me your opinion! That would be so cool!_

_Also I have a Twitter Account now, so if you want, you can follow me at TheWriter4Life ._

_Well I hope everyone has a beautiful day and says farewell to 2011 with grace and a grateful heart and hello to 2012 with a new found hope and excitement for what's to come!_

_Love to you all!_

_~ Indian_

_PS. If you do follow me, please message me, telling me who you are on here and I will be sure to follow you back!_

_Thanks!_

_And have a very Happy New Year!_

_God Bless! xo xo xo xo_

**_12-31-2011_**


End file.
